


The Prophecy

by AlleiraDayne



Series: The End [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Night Terrors, Sleep Paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Sam wakes in the middle of the night to the sound of Natalie's screams.





	The Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> For @myinconnelly1's 400 follower challenge on tumblr.

 

For the third time that week, Sam awoke in the middle of the night. For the third time in as many nights, Natalie screamed in her sleep, and it was then that Sam understood. He threw the sheets aside and rolled from his bed. A glance at the clock showed 3:33 AM, the same time as the previous two nights. Great. Three hours of sleep. That was fine. He'd functioned on less before.

The cold marble floor of his bedroom met the soles of his feet with a clarifying shock of awareness. He stood and crossed his room, not bothering with his gun or Ruby’s knife like he had the previous two nights. Ultimately, Natalie was fine. She did not feel that way, not in the moment in which she awoke. But she would be. With his help, she would be okay.

Through his door and into the hallway, Sam took a left and rounded the corner for Natalie’s room. Another shriek met him at her door as he pushed through, not bothering to knock. Natalie wouldn’t be able to answer anyway. Not in her state.

Light from the hallway angled across her bed and revealed Natalie’s rigid form as she stared wide-eyed at the ceiling. Behind him, Sam shut the door, plunging the room into darkness once more. He shuffled to her bed and sat beside her as he flipped on the beside lamp. Her bright blue eyes flicked to his, the only part of her body able to move. God, how awful, to wake and be completely paralyzed. To be so consciously aware of your existence but restrained against your will.

After last night, Sam had learned the only thing he could do was comfort her through the paralysis. So, he lay beside her, curled in close on his side and flush with her body. Sweat coated her forehead, her hair plastered to her skin as Sam cupped her cheek. With her rapid, shallow breaths, Natalie succumbed to the depths of her nightmare, and another scream escaped her gritted teeth.

“Breathe, Talie. Please. **Just breathe. It’s gonna be okay.** ”

He said it for himself as much as he said it for her. The sensation of her rigid body against his sickened him. He wished he could make it stop, help her through the paralysis faster, anything to ease her suffering. But there was nothing he could do. Nothing but lay beside her and comfort her.

The minutes stretched, each one marked by a whimper or a muted cry as Natalie struggled against her body. Time slowed as Sam clung to her, desperate as she for her freedom from the nightmare in which she floundered. God, but it hurt. The constriction in his chest tightened as he watched the abject terror in her eyes, silently pleading for release from her waking nightmare.

“It'll be okay,” Sam whispered as he curled against her body and smoothed the hair atop her head. “I promise, you'll make it through this. I love you.”

He hoped it helped. Though his words felt like empty promises, Sam knew she felt him beside her as he guided her through the horror. Heavy lids threatened him with sleep, and he fought each bout if exhaustion with all his willpower. But as the hour dragged on, he dozed and eventually succumbed to the darkness. In his own dreams he witnessed the milieu of nightmares, death and worse tormenting him.

Nothing compared to the nightmare in which he lived.

“Sam.”

The visions faded and the dim lamplight of Natalie's room bled through his eyelids.

“Hey,” Natalie said as she smoothed a hand over his shirt. “Wake up, Samwise. It’s over.”

Sam blinked the sleep from his vision, the restless slumber relentlessly pulling him back into its depths. Natalie lay on her side next to him, one leg draped between his and an arm across his chest as she stroked his cheek. “There you are. Did you sleep much more?”

“I don't know,” he muttered. “What time is it?”

“Little after ten,” she replied as she leaned for her clock.

Great. Why did he feel as if he’d gotten no sleep at all when he’d actually slept seven hours? “I guess I did, but I don’t feel like it.”

Natalie frowned as she smoothed his shirt. “I’m sorry this keeps happening.”

Sam shifted up onto one elbow as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “Don’t, Natalie. Don't ever be sorry for this, it's out of your control. I'm here for you, always.”

Guilt reduced her blue stare to the grey of turbulent waters as she searched his face. “What are you going to do when—”

“Stop. It’s not going to. Your vision is what might happen if we don't do anything about it,” he insisted. “We’re going to face it eventually and we'll do it together.”

“Sam, I can't ask you to do that—”

“You’re not. And even if you did, I'd help you without a second thought,” he explained. “I love you. So do Liz and Dean. Whenever it happens, we’ll be ready, and we'll stop it. I'm just glad we have more than a five minute notice.”

Red rimmed her eyes as they welled with tears. “It just sucks that you're involved. Nobody should have to deal with my shit,” she said with a sigh.

“Talie,” Sam started, “nobody is dealing with your shit. We are helping you, willingly, through something nobody should ever go through alone. How many times do I have to say it? I love you. I'd do anything to protect you. Just like you’d do anything for me.”

She wiped at her tear stained cheeks as she sniffled. A long moment lingered in silence before she settled her head on his shoulder and curled into him. “I love you, too, Sam. Thank you.”

There they lay together for a few quiet moments, Sam grateful for the respite. How fortunate for him then to know the true sensation of Natalie clinging to him, breath steady and strong. She ended their silent gratitude when she lifted her head and said, “What will we tell Dean?”

He curled a stray lock of her black hair behind her ear. “Whatever you're comfortable with.”

A coy smirk hooked the corner of her full lips. “That we were up all night fucking each other's brains out and had to sleep in?”

With an exaggerated groan, Sam pushed her away before she even finished speaking. Despite his stinging cheeks, her laughter eased the lingering tension in his chest, and he laughed with her. “Okay, fine. But _you_ have to tell him.”

Her wicked grin spread across her lips as she followed him from her bed. At her door she held the handle as she eyed him head to toe, then said, “You know what makes for a convincing lie?”

When she tugged at the drawstring of his sweatpants, a wave of arousal rushed between his thighs. His own devious grin crooked his lips as he grasped her hips and pinned her flush to his chest. “A bit of the truth.”

Natalie sighed as she rose up on her tip toes and asked, “Wanna make some of that truth right now?”

His grasp tightened as it slipped to her ass, and Natalie whimpered against his lips as they pressed to hers. When he had worked her up to clawing at his shoulders and gasping for breath, he replied.

“Strip.”


End file.
